The Time Will Come
by Aryana1
Summary: This is a Bulma and Vegeta Romance...an A/U! Bulma and Vegeta are betrothed to eachother, but they hate each other with a passion, (they are betrothed at the age of 5) However, on top of that, they're are also obstacles in the way...will love prevail??
1. A Prince is Born

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

The Time Will Come

Chapter 1: A Prince is Born

King Vegeta swiftly walked through the long and elaborately decorated halls of the Royal Palace. He had just gotten word that his mate was going into labor. He was in the middle of a training session, when one of his servants came rushing into the training room, alerting him that he was about to become a father. 

****************************Flashback***********************************

"Umm..Sire, the queen is going into labor....." squeaked the palace servant.

King Vegeta stopped in mid-punch. He turned his head towards the servant.

In his mind, he was screaming, 'Wh-What?!!??', but as a king, he had to look composed and calm.

"Very well." He said coolly. "We'll finish this later," he stated to his sparring partner. He emphasized what he was saying by looking at his "still in the air fist aiming for his opponent's head" and then glared at his sparring partner.

"As you wish, sire," he gulped.

And with that, King Vegeta, left the training facility.

*************************End Flashback***********************************

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't really notice that he had reached his destination, until he heard the painful shrieks and screams of his mate. A smirk formed on his face. 'Damn can that woman yell...' 

He slowly reached for the door handle. It felt cool to the touch because his nervous hands were hot and sweaty. 'Well, here it goes.' 

He pulled the door open. His eyes met a lavish room fit for royalty. It was merely the waiting room. He had no desire to join the doctors and his mate in the room behind the other door. He knew what happened during childbirth, and he wasn't planning on seeing it for himself either. 

After eight hours of sitting in a chair against the wall, pacing back and forth, and muttering curses to himself, did the doctor finally make an appearance and let him know that it was safe to come in.

After hearing this, King Vegeta gladly brushed past the doctor and into the room which held his mate and heir. He quickly scanned the room over (a habit to say the least). His eyes stopped at the bed in the middle of the room, in which his mate was lying in. He looked at her to make sure she was okay, then he looked around the room as if something was missing.

"Where's the brat." 

"Oh, don't worry about me, I was _just_ giving birth to _your_ heir," she replied sarcastically.

As she was saying this, one of the few female doctors walked in with a clean Prince in her arms.

"So, this is the brat.....," King Vegeta assumed. He scowled at the doctor, "Hand me the brat!" he barked at the her. She did as she was told. "Now, leave us!" 

Everyone scurried out of the room, leaving only the queen, the brat, and himself. He looked at his mate, and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he took the blanket wrapped around the baby off, and turned him over. He examined the baby's back. Yes, it was indeed there. The distinct mark that was said to be evident on only the _royal_ legendary was there, on his right shoulder blade. 

King Vegeta looked at his mate, a smile tugging at his lips. His mate had just bore him an heir, the one that the prophets had foretold about. The one that would become the legendary. 

His mate just looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. She knew exactly why he looked so pleased. She had seen the mark right before the doctor came to take him away to clean. 

Both of them didn't utter a word, they just stared at each other with knowing smiles. Their gazing was put to an end when they heard a timid knock on the door. Both turned their heads towards the door.

"Come in." the King stated simply.

"Uh...Sire...umm...should I take the prince to check his power level now...?" asked the timid doctor.

"Yes, take him, let me know at once what the reading on his power level is." 

"As you wish, your majesty."

With that being said, the doctor walked towards the king and took Prince Vegeta out of his arms. He then bowed once to the king, and then once to the queen. Both monarchs nodded their heads once. And, with his leave acknowledged, the doctor left the room with the prince in his arms. 

King Vegeta turned to his mate once again. "Woman, I want you ready by 9:00, there is going to be a celebration."

After saying that, he left the room to let her rest up for the celebration.

................................................................................................................................................

Hey!! I hope you liked the fanfic soo far!! Please review it! I'll only write more if I review!! It's gonna get A LOT better...at least I hope to think so.......ciao!!


	2. The King's Friend

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note: Hey!! It's Ariana a.k.a Aryana. It's pronounced the same way, just spelled differently...Anyway, I'm known as Ariana on mediaminer, but I'm known as Aryana on Fanfiction.net...I would greatly appreciate it if you would please review my work. I mean, I actually took the time to write a new chapter so quickly! It can't be _that_ hard to click on review and just type a couple words like.. "This is the greatest fanfic I have EVER read!"....(who am I kidding....) lol Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy my fanfic! IF YOU WANT TO BE ON MY MAILING LIST, JUST E-MAIL ME AND PUT IN THE SUBJECT "WANT TO BE IN YOUR MAILING LIST" THEN IN THE MAIL, WRITE THE SAME THING AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD ON... Arigato!! lol (brushing up on some of my Japanese......)

The Time Will Come

The King's Friend

It was now around 7:30. King Vegeta was sitting in his throne room thinking about the day's events. 

'Who would have guessed that I would father the Legendary....' he thought to himself.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His head snapped up when he heard the throne room door open.

'I thought I told them that I was not to be disturbed!'

"Didn't I fucking tell them NOT to let anybody in!!" barked the king.

"Oh, shut up Vegeta, it's only me!" replied the man. As Vegeta recognized the voice, he calmed down.

"Oh, it's you....I thought it was one of the servants ready to get blown into oblivion...." smirked the king.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how much you would have enjoyed that!" laughed the man.

The king just smirked and asked, "So what brings you here Briefs?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to congratulate you on your son." replied Dr. Briefs.

"Ah, thanks, oh, and I just heard that your mate just gave birth too."

"Yeah, she just gave birth like 10 minutes ago, it was a girl."

"Oh, I guess you didn't get a male brat, like you had wished it to be."

Dr. Briefs sighed, "No, I did not, but Bulma is the most adorable thing, and she inherited my family side's coloring patterns. She is sure to be a looker when she grows up. Every male is going to be after her....and that's what I'm worried about...."

"Bulma, huh, very original. I have to see this brat for myself. I mean, she DID inherit your odd coloring..." joked the King.

King Vegeta enjoyed the company of his doctor friend. Dr. Briefs was part of a long line of Saiyans that had a weird gene that sometimes was passed to offspring. The offspring that inherited the gene were usually odd in coloring, most likely blue or lavender hair and blue eyes. Not only did they have peculiar coloring, but they were also very intelligent. Dr. Briefs was probably the king's closest friend. Trustworthy friends were hard to come by for the king, they were extremely rare. 

"Oh, shut your mouth Vegeta! At least she can't be as bad as your brat, I mean, I KNOW he had to have inherited YOUR atrocious hair." teased Dr. Briefs.

"Ah, yes, but...my brat is to be the Legendary....." King Vegeta said as if it wasn't really a big surprise.

"WHAT!?!? Is it true!?! Wow, you and the queen must be so pleased! When is the celebration?!" Dr. Briefs managed to get out in only one breath.

"Tonight" replied the king simply.

"Tonight?!?"

"Hard of hearing now, are we...?"

"Shut up Vegeta! Anyway, is this supposed to be under 'hush hush' until you reveal it to the rest of Vegetasei?"

"Yes, now don't tell anybody, I want to be the one to tell them that _I _have fathered the Legendary that the prophecies have spoken about." 

"All right, all right, god, don't let your head get too big now. Anyway, I better be going, I'll tell my mate that she should be getting ready for the celebration soon, and I'll tell her to bring Bulma too. She just loves these gatherings."

"Very well, till the celebration."

"Till the celebration."

................................................................................................................................................

Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Nothing really happened though. This chapter has been a bit uneventful. But, don't lose interest yet!! I'm just letting you readers get background info through the first few chapters. It's gets better, I promise. You won't expect what happens...you know, the obstacles I talked about. Anyway, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE TIME WILL COME:

What is going to happen at the celebration???? Wait and see, oh and please review.....NOW!! Go on!! Review Dammit!! 

Oh, and I'm gonna try to make the upcoming chapters longer. You know, by adding more detail. It's just that I don't want to put TOO MUCH INFO in one chapter. I want to break it up a bit. Oh okay, gotta go!! REVIEW!! (have I said it enough times already yet???) 

Again, just wanted to let you guys know -----IF YOU WANT TO BE ON MY MAILING LIST, JUST E-MAIL ME AND PUT IN THE SUBJECT "WANT TO BE IN YOUR MAILING LIST" THEN IN THE MAIL, WRITE THE SAME THING AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD ON...thanks!! :)


	3. A Villain Revealed

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Ariana (aka Aryana) here. I'm trying to update as fast as possible for me. So, since I'm working soo hard to write these new chapters for you guyz, the least you can do is to just click the review button and send a review. It can't be THAT hard....Please?? If your a fellow fanfic writer, you know how it feels to log in, and find out that zero ppl have reviewed your work...It makes me feel sad and pathetic!! lol Anyway, I'm still introducing characters. So, the fanfic might seem a lil bit boring, but it's getting there!! So, keep on reading and reviewing!! thanks! Oh, and if you want more, then just review, the more reviews, then the faster I update! If you want to be notified on every update I make, then just e-mail me telling me that...thanks!! Enjoy!!

The Time Will Come

A Villain Revealed 

Everyone that resided on Vegetasei knew about the new addition to the Vegeta Family. The Celebration was to be held tonight. Everyone was going to get their first glimpse of the new born, the heir to the throne of the strongest planet in the universe. 

Everyone was rejoicing, except the King's cousin, Kiyoshi. You see, the King's grandfather had two sons. King Vegeta's father was obviously the first born, so he inherited the throne. As for King Vegeta's uncle, well, he didn't inherit anything. He lost any rights to the throne when his brother's mate bore an heir to the throne, which is the present King of Vegetasei. If he wasn't born, the monarchy of Vegetasei would have been completely altered. Kiyoshi would have been the present king if his father had died, but no, fate was against it. And for all that, Kiyoshi always held a grudge against the present ruling family. However, if something were to happen to King Vegeta or his new heir, then Kiyoshi would be the only one left entitled to rule Vegetasei........

************************************************************************

King Vegeta sat impatiently on his throne. 'Where the hell is she...it's already 8:45. The celebration will be starting soon.'

There was a knock on the one of the double doors to the throne room. A guard came in and stopped and held his right hand in a fist on top of his heart. The guard slightly bowed his head. King Vegeta acknowledged his presence and show of respect by a nod of the head. The guard then stood straight. 

"Sire, your cousin, Master Kiyoshi, has arrived and wishes to see you," informed the guard.

"Send him in." replied the monarch.

"As you wish, Sire."

After the bowing once again, the guard made his leave. Shortly after, Kiyoshi entered the throne room.

"Ah, cousin, how nice to see you! Congratulations on your heir!" said Kiyoshi with a hint of spite in his words.

However, the King didn't notice anything spiteful about his words. King Vegeta was actually oblivious to any hate Kiyoshi felt for him. 

"Yes, we are very proud to have the boy as a new addition to our family. I'm am sure that he will make a fine king when his time comes."

"Swell.....Oh, cousin, why aren't you at the celebration for your son? The guests have arrived..." 

"Keona is taking forever to get herself ready."

"The queen has the right to take her time, she just gave birth." 

"You speak the truth, Kiyoshi." remarked a new voice.

Both pair of eyes fell on Queen Keona entering the throne room with Prince Vegeta in her arms.

"Finally woman! How long can it take to get dressed and ready!!"

"You know, I could have taken longer, but I felt sorry for your poor soul," joked Keona.

"Let's get going, we are already late as it is. Kiyoshi, you coming?"

"Sure, I'll be there, I just left my gift for Prince Vegeta in my room."(Kiyoshi lives in the palace, hey, he's still family...)

"Okay, we'll see you there." Queen Keona managed to get out right before King Vegeta pushed her out of the throne room.

'Oh, I'll be there....' thought Kiyoshi.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, King Vegeta, his mate, and his son were standing on the balcony overlooking the main city of Vegetasei, the capital.

Under them, they could see a crowd of people waiting to see the Prince. 

Jiro, the King's most trusted advisor, gently took the prince from the queen. He slowly made to the end of the balcony. He raised young Vegeta for the whole population of Vegetasei to see. There were special big television-like screens all over the city. There, if a somebody couldn't see the prince, then they could just look at the screens. Everyone was cheering and roaring for their Royal family. 

King Vegeta just stood next to Queen Keona with a superior smirk on his face. Jiro, then took the blanket off of the baby and turned him around to make known that their future king was the _Royal_ Legendary. Everyone saw the mysterious mark. There were gasps heard all around the city. After a few seconds of disbelief, however, more cheering commenced. 

"The new heir to the Royal Family, Prince Vegeta, the legendary," stated Jiro. He then wrapped baby Vegeta back up in his blanket, and he handed him back to Queen Keona. 

King Vegeta then cleared his throat, and all eyes fell on him. The crowd became silent. They were all ready to listen to every word their king uttered. 

"Let the celebrations, begin!" shouted King Vegeta.

************************************************************************

Kiyoshi was talking with a mysterious being on his Vid-phone. 

"Are you sure that this connection is secure?" inquired Kiyoshi.

"Of course it is, mattaku no baka!" replied the somewhat feminine voice.

"Good, then let's get down to business.."

"So, what news do you bring me..?"

"Well, Vegeta's mate just gave birth to a boy, rumors say that his power level is VERY high....." Kiyoshi replied, but his attention was being diverted to something else.

"So, the monkey king was able to produce an heir huh.....Kiyoshi? Baka!?! Hey, MORON!!"

The screaming on the other end of the link went totally unnoticed. Instead, he was watching his television-like screen on his wall. He looked on with frightening eyes. 

'Oh no! Fuck! He's the Legendary!?!'

"Oh no......" whispered Kiyoshi.

"What is it?? Tell me you imbecile!"

"The brat is the Legendary!!" answered Kiyoshi with fright evident in his voice.

"............WHAT?!?!?!"

"I said, the brat is the Legen..."

"I heard you the first time, dumbass!!" the voice interrupted.

"Oh, no, our plan....MY plan!!" Kiyoshi whined.

"Don't worry, we just have a minor bump in the road, we will just have to postpone our plan for a couple of years...you'll have what you desire...." 'And so will I...' mentally added the mysterious character. "Keep me updated with any more news.!" 

And with that, both turned off their connection to each other through the link.

Kiyoshi looked himself over in his full body view mirror on his closet door. He knew he could never compare to the good looks of the king. He was grotesque compared to the present king. Another reason to put in his long list of why he hated King Vegeta....

"Well, I better go to the party for my _future king...._" Kiyoshi said with malice to himself.

************************************************************************

_Meanwhile...on the balcony...._

The crowd cheered once again. And, with a swoosh of his cape, King Vegeta turned around and proceeded to go to the ballroom. For that party, only the most prominent individuals were invited. He walked briskly down the halls with Queen Keona holding Prince Vegeta by his side. He looked at Keona briefly. He examined her with his eyes. 

'Heh, she looks good....' thought King Vegeta.

'Thank you' responded Keona.

Unlike other species, Saiyan females didn't look any different after giving birth. Genetics enable them to look the same after giving birth, as they had before becoming pregnant. 

'Don't let that compliment get to your head women. Your head is already big enough as it is.'

'Shut up' she said simply

'Hmph'

After their little exchange, they noticed they had reached the grand doors to the Ballroom. The Royal Guards opened the doors for them, and both, together, proceeded to enter the majestic room.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, there you have it! Chapter 3!! Yeah!! I'm gonna try to update as fast as possible! But, I need you guys to review!! Please!! Okay, how's this, if I don't receive AT LEAST five more reviews, then I'm not gonna update my chapters right away....I mean, sure I'll update, but it'll be over a LONGER period of time....Oh, and I received my very first flame!! I mean, I guess it should be something special.....right? Anyway, the person was like, "I hate you story, what possessed you to write it, I hate A/U's......stuff like that....Anyway, the bad review was on fanfiction.net, so if you wanna check it out.....bye! Remember, review and DON'T DO DRUGS!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	4. The Celebration

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note: All right guyz! You hafta start reviewing! I mean, it hurts my feeling A LOT when I open up my account thing and find out that there are less than 5 freaking reviews!!! Please...PLEASE REVIEW!! My life depends on it! Anyway, to more important matters....I'd like to thank all the people that ACTUALLY took the time to review my work!! Thanks a bunch!! Oh and another thing, I know the last chapter had sorta of like 'The Lion King' kind of touch to it...I couldn't help it! What better way to show the people of Vegetasei their new prince! I mean, I don't know if there was anything else I could have thought of!! Anyway, here's CHAPTER 4....

Last time on 'The Time Will Come:

The main villian, Kiyoshi, who is also the King's cousin, is revealed. Prince Vegeta being the _Royal _Legendary is also revealed. (A whole bunch of revelations...) King Vegeta and Queen Keona enter the ballroom for the REAL celebration.......(well, sorta.....)

The Time Will Come

The Celebration

The arrival of the royal family was announced by one of the upper-classed servants. Everyone in the room bowed to their king, and soon after went back to what they were doing before the announcement. 

The party was really easy going. Everyone in the room were friends of the King and Queen, no tension what so ever. There were round tables set up around the elaborate dance floor. Above the dance floor were three magnificent chandeliers, the one in the middle being the grandest. Some couples were already on the dance floor doing a ballroom type of dancing. 

King Vegeta looked around the room. 'Hmph, the servants did a good job, even on such short notice...' he thought to himself.

King Vegeta and his mate made their way to their distinct table, while being congratulated by several individuals on the way. When they finally reached it, they saw that their really close friends were already seated comfortably and were chatting about this and that.

Everyone greeted Vegeta and Keona as they took their seats. As soon as Keona took her seat, a female servant came and asked if she wished to have the load of holding the prince taken away. Keona merely stated that she preferred to hold Vegeta longer, and that she would call if she changed her mind or if she needed something. Keona then turned to Dr. Briefs and asked a question that was running through her mind.

"So, Myles (a.k.a Dr. Briefs), how is your newborn?" asked Keona.

"Oh, she's doing wonderfully, and yours?"

"Good, good. Where is Callia (a.k.a Mrs. Briefs)"

"She's with the baby, she'll be here soon."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Mrs. Briefs walked in through one of the smaller and more discreet doors, and she took her seat beside her mate.

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs, as usual, in a bubbly kind of way. Even though the Briefs were quite strange in appearance and personality for Saiyans, Vegeta and Keona saw them as close and trustworthy friends. 

"Oh, my, your daughter is sure to make a fine woman one day!" Keona said very knowingly. "She is quite the looker, even at such a young age!"

"Oh stop! My Bulma isn't destined to become the LEGENDARY, like your son!! laughed Callia.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. The queen and Mrs. Briefs engaged in their own conversation, mostly talking about the futures of each other's newborns. King Vegeta and Dr. Briefs on the other hand were discussing more controversial issues with each other. Mainly the topic being about one specific ugly lizard-like being known as Frieza.....

"........He requested an alliance AGAIN?!?!?" Dr. Briefs exclaimed incredulously. 

"Yes, and every time he asks, I always give him the same response."

"He must learn to give up." whispered Dr. Briefs said with his eyebrows furrowed while he was looking at the elaborate pattern on the table, seeming as if he was in his own little world.

"He's possibly worried about the Saiyan Empire exceeding his own." affirmed Vegeta.

"Well, that most certainly has to be it, the Saiyan empire is around the same size as the Cold Family Empire. We are only a few planets away from tipping the balance in power."

"Your right, he probably wants to make the two empires into one great big empire and to jointly rule it with him as well. However, I will never let that happen. We can never trust that bastard. He will most likely turn on us. I am certain that ultimately, he will try to take Vegetasei out of existence. I had research done on him and I had a full background check on him when he first asked for an alliance in power. It was exposed that he made numerous other alliances with other planets. It the end, he destroyed that exact same planet that he made an alliance with, also taking what property and technology advances that the planet possessed. How else do you think he was able to form his empire so quickly?" King Vegeta revealed as he was stroking his goatee, a habit of his.

"We must never let him near Vegetasei! We mustn't let him intimidate us either. We shall still conquer planets. It is better for their own well-being if they join our (the Saiyan) empire rather than his." added Dr. Briefs.

"I already thought about that, Briefs. I've scheduled for my top negotiators and ambassadors to travel from planet to planet asking for alliances....." Vegeta trailed off.

"Ah well, nevertheless, we are supposed to be celebrating my son's birth, let's drop the subject for now." Vegeta said to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ah, you are so right, why bring up such a negative topic on such a distinguished day!" agreed Dr. Briefs.

"Hello everyone......." 

Everyone's heads snapped up towards the new voice.

"Oh, hello Kiyoshi...." Dr. Briefs greeted with a hint of displeasure.

"Oh, hiya Kiyoshi!!" exclaimed Callia, like she usually did.

Keona greeted Kiyoshi with only a smile and Vegeta just gave a small nod of the head to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you got my son!" revealed the queen.

"Yes Kiyoshi, where is the gift that you went to your room to get?" questioned the king.

A look of horror shone on Kiyoshi's face. He had totally forgotten about that damn gift he was 'supposedly looking for'. "Oh...well...umm...you see....one of the servants had mistaken the box the gift was in for trash, and she disposed of it....." Kiyoshi finished, hoping his story sounded believable. 

"Oh, that's all right!" declared Keona.

Kiyoshi let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank Kami the woman trusts me and is as gullible as they come....' thought Kiyoshi wickedly.

After that little conversation, everybody else went back to what they were doing before Kiyoshi arrived. Kiyoshi sat their for a while. 'Damn, why am I even here, I hate him! I'm not happy for him at all! I'm counting down the days till he is dead...and Briefs too.....' Kiyoshi was eyeing everyone in the magnificent room, and he was selecting a few to put on his list to kill. King Vegeta was number one on his list, Prince Vegeta was second, and Briefs was third.

"Well cousin, I must be going, adieu." Kiyoshi finally finished. He was itching to get back to his room so he could fix the kinks in his plan for absolute take over....

Everyone gave their farewells, and he left. As soon as he walked out of the ballroom, the topic of discussion between Briefs and the King changed dramatically.

"I don't trust him at all. There's something sinister about him..." revealed Briefs.

"Your just being paranoid, I have no reason not to trust him."

"You have to believe me, I just have this gut feeling, and my gut feeling is usually right..

"Are you sure it isn't your hunger? You know that lack of food can make a person think very strange things."

"No Vegeta, I'm serious! Bah, fine, don't believe me, but sooner or later, I know something is bound to happen..."

"Let's have the servants bring more food for you."

"I'm not going to argue about that.......but just....just take my warning into consideration." plead Briefs

"Right, right..." King Vegeta agreed, just to make Briefs shut up about his damned 'gut feeling'.

Suddenly, Keona turned to Vegeta very excitedly. Vegeta just lifted an eyebrow and waited for her to explain what had her almost jumping out of her seat.

"Callia and I have decided that Vegeta and Bulma should get married to each other when they get older! I mean, Bulma is sure to be a beauty, and she is also bound to have brains because of her lineage! They will one day make the perfect King and Queen together!" exclaimed Keona.

"So, that is what you two were talking so excitedly about this whole time," Vegeta said with amusement.

"So, what do you think about it?" questioned Keona.

"It seems like a good idea to me, but the rituals can't be held at such a young age. We have to wait till they become at least five years old (A/N: oh yeah, that's a hell of a lot older...sarcasm) to declare that they are full-fledged betrothed mates." answered Vegeta.

"Maybe we should wait till they become older and allow them to make their own decision about becoming mates," Briefs said uneasily.

"Nonsense, they will be perfect for each other! Nothing to worry about!" stated King Vegeta.

Mrs. Briefs excitedly held baby Bulma close to baby Vegeta, "You see here honey, this is going to be your soon to be mate one day!! Isn't he just adorable!!" Mrs. Briefs said in a delighted tone of voice. 

'Oh dear........' thought Dr. Briefs. He knew you couldn't force to individuals to become mates, it was only destiny and fate. If they weren't meant to be, the results would be....... disastrous. 'I guess we'll just have to wait and see....' he contemplated to himself.

After the little talk between the two pairs, the discussions went back to normal. Keona and Callia were once again talking about the futures of their newborns, and Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were discussing politics and new technology (you know, what guys like them find interesting...) 

NARRATOR: It's very ironic how they are acting so carefree and blithe at the moment. Little do they all know of what is in store for them, _and_ their young, for the future years to come.......Mwahahahahaha!!! 

************************************************************************

All right!! I just finished Chapter 4! I'm planning on jumping a few years. I know it's pretty boring so far, I mean, there is no B/V action yet...Just keep reading this fanfic, and it'll get better!! Please review!! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!! 

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 


	5. Five Years Later

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note: Hey guys! Ariana here! Anyway, lemme get down to the point....I'm still not getting the amount of reviews that I wish to have. I want AT LEAST 15 reviews! I mean, I need people to cheer me on so I can get in front of this computer and type out! I need inspiration from my readers!! Please!! Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!

Last time on 'The Time Will Come':

The celebration takes place. King Vegeta tells Briefs about Frieza. Mrs. Briefs and Queen Keona talk about having Vegeta and Bulma betrothed. King Vegeta agrees, and Mr. Briefs agrees, reluctantly.....Now, on with Chapter 5!!

The Time Will Come

Five Years Later

~_Five Years Later~_

".......right punch, right backhand punch, left uppercut, jump, combination kick...." shouted out Nappa, the prince's trainer. Nappa just stood there with his arms crossed, observing the prince. 

Young Prince Vegeta was in the middle of the training room, doing exactly as his trainer told him to do. This warm up was to get his muscles less tense and ready for the real training ahead. 

"Nappa, you jackass, I've had enough of warming up, I want to spar...NOW!" ordered the spoiled and proud five-year old Prince. 

Nappa looked surprised. Not because of the vulgar language the prince used. Cursing to Saiyans wasn't really a big deal. It wasn't unusual if a Saiyan brat's first word is 'fuck you'. No, that wasn't it, it was the fact that the prince thought himself ready to spar already, he just started warming up. 

"Umm...sure, your highness. Just lemme go and get someone your own age for you to spar with..." stuttered Nappa.

'Uh-oh....here it comes.....' Nappa thought. He sensed the temper of the prince was about to surface.

"WHAT?!? You insult me by saying that I am incompetent for you to spar with? I will not settle to spar with anyone _any_ less than elite status....which leaves you....." yelled Vegeta. Even though Vegeta is at such a young age, he is, however, very intelligent. Even at his young age, he is wiser than most Saiyans. 

'Shit!' the panicking Nappa thought. 

"No sire, that wasn't what I meant, it's just that...the king said....."

"The king said what??" Vegeta asked with his impatience rising.

"He said that it would be better if you were to spar with Saiyans your own age to see..."

"WHAT?!? That's what he told you?!" Vegeta said not even letting Nappa finish his sentence and letting his anger and impatience get the best of him. Vegeta just aimed a look at Nappa that could kill and he walked out of training room. As soon as he exited, Nappa let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn that boy has got a temper...and he's only five years old." "I can't wait till he gets older..." Nappa said out loud, saying his last comment in a sarcastic manner.

************************************************************************

"Goddamn you father, I can't believe you don't think me strong enough to spar with Nappa....I mean, _it's Nappa _ for Kami's sake!" Vegeta spat out to himself disgustingly.

Vegeta was walking around the palace looking for his father, so he could give him a piece of his mind (A/N: hey, he's a little bratty and spoiled prince, what do you expect?).

Vegeta turned a corner and at the end of the massive hall, he was able to make out his father ( A/N: hey it's a BIG palace!) because of his unique hairstyle. As Vegeta walked closer and closer, he saw that his father was talking with Dr. Briefs, which meant.....that his daughter was nearby.....

Vegeta stopped walking. He stood still. They still didn't notice his presence. He looked around for her. He examined a little more. Sure enough, there she was, observing one of the many pictures of the past kings of Vegetasei. Vegeta became alarmed. 

'Holy shit!' the horrified Vegeta cursed mentally. Vegeta slowly started to back up, and eventually with quick steps of his short legs, he made a full u-turn and was headed back to the training rooms. He totally forgot why he even came to see his father. His first priority right now was to get the _hell away _from that 'blue-haired bitch'. He disliked her with a passion. Sure, he enjoyed teasing and insulting her, but she also like doing the same to him. And that wasn't a combination that he favored. To make matters worse, his parents were close friends with her parents.

Vegeta felt hope in his heart when he was able to make out the doors of the training facility. 'Yes, I'm almost there.' Vegeta was so caught up in his moment of bliss, that he didn't notice the ki approaching him.

"Why, hello Vegeta!" a mischievous voice delivered.

Vegeta said something under his breath. 

"What was that, _Vegeta_?" asked Bulma sweetly with an insincere smile on her face.

"I said, why don't you leave me the hell alone, you blue-haired bitch!" yelled Vegeta.

"Aww, because I just love tormenting you!" 

"Look here, I have to go train, so....."

"Ah, Vegeta, I see you and Bulma are talking civilly....for once," King Vegeta said with a hint of humor.

"Very funny Father, but regrettably, I can't waste any time trying to entertain her, I have to go and train," Vegeta sarcastically added.

"Oh, then why don't you and Bulma spar for awhile!" suggested Briefs.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Daddy!" Bulma said in her 'daddy's little girl' voice.

"Good idea Briefs." King Vegeta then turned to Vegeta with a stern look. " Vegeta, you WILL go and take Bulma to your training room and do some _light_ sparring, GOT IT?" he ordered of his son."

Vegeta let out a defeated sigh. "Yes Father..." 

"Good, now get going, we have important matters to discuss!" King Vegeta ordered.

Both children nodded their heads and left.

As soon as the two adults saw that the two little Saiyans had entered the training room without anymore fighting, Briefs suddenly turned to King Vegeta with a serious look on his face.

"Vegeta, I don't know if it will work out between the two, I mean, look at them. All they ever do is fight with one another!" Briefs cried worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it Briefs. I think that they are destined for one another. I mean, they already act like a mated pair. Those two remind me of how me and Keona acted towards one another at their age." Vegeta revealed.

Briefs just looked up at Vegeta with a surprised look. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"Of course I am! Why, is it _that_ unbelievable?!?" asked Vegeta laughed.

"Wow, then...I don't know why I'm so worried about it then. I guess it's normal..."

"Of course it's normal!" answered Vegeta with a laugh. He was expecting his friend to join in the laughter. He looked at Briefs. He still had a worried look on his face. "What is it _this_ time?"

"How are we going to break it to the children that they are to take part in a ritual tomorrow so they could become full-fledged _betrothed _mates?" inquired Briefs, expecting a logical answer.

"We don't." Vegeta answered simply.

"Nani?!"

"You heard me, they won't know what's going on. They won't know what the priest will be chanting, and they won't know what they will be reciting because it will be in ancient Saiyago, so they will never know!" 

"What about the blood exchange?" asked Briefs.

"We'll just have to tell them that it's for some type of research for a new form of medicine or something...yeah....we'll tell them that..." Vegeta thought

"You know that won't work, and they'll also be wondering why they are there together. You have to remember Vegeta, our children are exceptionally smart." informed Briefs.

"Ah, you see, they'll be wearing these long robes with hoods that will make it impossible for them to see the other. At the end of the ritual will they only be allowed to take off their hoods. Okay, okay, how about, I make a false story for Vegeta about why he is needed to do this ritual, and you have to take care of making up a false story for Bulma, agreed?" asked Vegeta.

Briefs sighed, "Agreed." And they shook hands. 

"Anyway, how is that problem with Frieza going? Has he asked for an alliance lately?"

"No, he has not. I just know he is planning something, but I still don't know what. It has me a bit worried. It's strange that he has kept himself out of the public eye lately..." King Vegeta said, more to himself. He was just walking alongside of Briefs, while pointing a scowl at the floor. He needed something to scowl at, and the floor would do for now. (A/N: funny). 

"Don't worry about it, he's probably given up." assured Briefs.

"No, no, he wouldn't do that, he doesn't give up easily."

"Ah, Vegeta, stop worrying, instead, let's start planning out what we will tell the children about the ritual they have to undergo tomorrow. Let's begin making up our elaborate false stories." laughed Briefs.

"Ha, your right, we better start now if we are to fool _those_ two!" chuckled Vegeta. Briefs joined in the laughter. Their laugher could be heard ringing around the halls of the palace as they made their way to the throne room to join their wives and tell them about their idea.

************************************************************************

__

Meanwhile in the Training Room....

"Look here bitch, don't get in my way while I train." warned Vegeta.

"As I recall, your father said that you had to _spar_ with me, prick." informed Bulma, also adding on an insult.

"Will you EVER give up?!?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, your voice in so annoying, I already feel sorry to what ever loser your going to mate. That poor individual will have to constantly endure your screechy and annoying voice!" insulted Vegeta. (A/N: oh the irony!)

"Well, I feel sorry for your future mate because the poor soul won't ever be able to wear high heels at balls because of your pathetic height!" replied Bulma.

Bulma was a maximum one inch and a half taller than Vegeta, and she never hesitated from rubbing it in his face.

"That's it bitch, you'll pay for that!! You wanna spar, then let's spar!"

"Bring it, short stuff!"

And, with that last declaration, the two charged up and began sparring with eachother. Both not having the slightest clue that they were destined to become mates one day.....

************************************************************************

"Frieza, are you there?" Kiyoshi asked directly to a Vid-phone.

"Yes, I'm here." "Do you have anything to say that will please me?" asked the while lizard-like being.

"Well...umm...yes, I hope so...." 

"So, what is it?!?"

"Well, I've got a proposition for you..."

"I'm listening." Frieza answered impatiently.

"Well, I was hoping we could make a secret pact. I am willing to allow you to have the Saiyans do as you please, only if you can help me kill King Vegeta, his no good brat, and any other opposition we meet." proposed Kiyoshi.

"So, basically, you want to become King."

"Exactly" Kiyoshi said while rubbing his hands together with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What makes you think that I won't kill you right off, I don't need you. Your easily disposable!" challenged Frieza.

"Well, the Saiyans are more likely to revolt against an alien ruler, so it is far better and more convenient to have a Saiyan ruler........me." 

"Ah, I see you have thought this through."

"Of course, I've been planning on taking over the throne for a long time, I just never had the opportunity, but now I do."

"All right, I except your proposal. We must come up with an idea. I'll call you via this secure line when I come up with one. So, now that that has been decided, I have other matters to attend to." Frieza declared right before he signed off, as the screen went black.

'Excellent, my plan is going exactly as I have planned...' Kiyoshi thought to himself evilly.

************************************************************************

What is this evil plan that Frieza will come up with? What will King Vegeta and Dr. Briefs tell Vegeta and Bulma in order for them to take a part in the ritual to make them betrothed mates. How will the ritual go? Will they ritual go smoothly....??You'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter! So, get going and review! 

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	6. The Ritual

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note: I changed my settings, so now I'm able to accept anonymous reviews. I didn't know you could do that! Thanks a bunch to the reviewers who brought that to my attention! Now, all of you have no excuse to NOT review my work! Yay! Anyhow....about the story...It's gonna get better! I promise!! Just, keep on reading, and please review! Oh, and to clear a couple of things, Dr. Briefs is also an elite scientist working for King Vegeta, so that is why he is seen very often around the palace, aside from just friendly visits.

The Time Will Come

The Ritual

Young Vegeta was lying down on his king sized bed, which was far too big for him, and was contemplating about what his father had just told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

In the training room...

Both, Vegeta and Bulma, were practically at each other's throats. Both children were tiring, but neither would give up. They were waiting for the other to admit defeat. Vegeta was ready to land a punch on Bulma's face, and Bulma was getting ready to kick Vegeta in the stomach, however, neither actions were completed. Both stopped what they were doing when a royal guard entered the training room. 

The guard quickly showed his respect to Vegeta by saluting, and then he proceeding to relay the message he was told to deliver.

"Your majesty, the King requests that both of you report to the throne room." the guard said, his face expressionless.

"All right, dismissed." ordered Vegeta. The guard saluted one last time, and then he left the training grounds.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and gave her a stern look, "We will finish this some other time." he ordered.

"Okay, your on, just don't let your feelings get hurt when I beat you up..." Bulma answered.

"You'll eat up those words when _I _beat _you_ up..." he replied to Bulma's insult.

Bulma just stood there, with her arms crossed over her chest and answered, "Whatever, we'll see about that," while rolling her eyes and turning her head in disgust in a _very_ Valley girl like way. (A/N: nothing against Valley girls)

Vegeta simply narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner, which had no effect on Bulma. He then began walking towards the door to the training room, and he opened it, ready to step out.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Bulma yelled after him.

"The...throne....room," Vegeta answered slowly, stressing out every word. He wanted to make her feel stupid. 

Bulma totally dismissed his rudeness, "Oh yeah, let's go!" Bulma quickly walked right past him while he was holding the door.

Vegeta merely rolled eyes. He whispered the words "Stupid girl", and followed her out of the training room, through the halls, and into the throne room. 

__

In the throne room...

Vegeta walked in to see both his parents and her parents talking. As they noticed his and Bulma's presence, they immediately stopped talking.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them with suspicion. 'They're up to something...'

Bulma was thinking the exact same thing, only, she thought Vegeta had something to do with it. Bulma made her way to her parents. Out of respect, she greeted the queen, since she didn't get a chance to earlier. The queen just looked down at her with a big smile plastered on her face. 

Bulma's smiling face was replaced by a quizzical look. She glanced at her mother. Her mother had the same look, a big smile and goo-goo eyes. 'Weird....'

She gave a look to her father, she gave him a questioning glance. He merely shrugged his shoulders and looked away. 'Something is up...'

Vegeta was still standing where he had been earlier, watching the exchange between his mother and Bulma. 'Mother sure is acting strange today...maybe it's a woman thing or something because Bulma's mother is acting the same way, but that lady always acts like that though....'

Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father talking to him until his father had to yell his name at the top of his lungs.

"VEGETA!!!" shouted King Vegeta.

'Huh..' Vegeta looked up at his father. "What?"

"I was saying, aren't you going to greet Lady Callia." King Vegeta said in a tone of voice that left no room for any fresh remarks from Vegeta.

"Uhh....yeah" Vegeta replied uncertainly.

Vegeta made his way towards the group. He looked at his mother and father with a puzzled look. He shrugged and greeted Lady Callia. 'They never care if I greet anybody else...'

Mrs. Briefs gave the same look to Vegeta that she gave to Bulma, big smile with a dreamy look in her eyes. Queen Keona had the same look. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his mother. Sure enough, she had the same look. `Must be something in the water...' Vegeta thought reasonably. 

Bulma and Vegeta watched on with curiosity as Keona and Mrs. Briefs kept on glancing back and forth between Bulma and Vegeta with those eerie looks on their faces. 

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention, "Well, we'd better be going. I'll see you tomorrow Vegeta."

"Oh, yes, I'll see you tomorrow." answered King Vegeta. After Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma said their good-byes, they departed from the throne room. 

"Ah, that Bulma is such a nice girl!" Keona said with a smile as she brought her hands together.

'If only you knew...' young Vegeta thought with disdain.

"Oh, well, I had better get going, I have a lot to plan and get ready for tomorrow!" Keona announced happily as she exited the throne room.

"Tomorrow, what's happening tomorrow?" Vegeta inquired with one of his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked directly at his father and waited for his answer.

"Oh, yes son, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, there is this ritual you have to go through in order to become a king. Since you are now prince, and we all expect you to become king one day, you have to undergo this ritual." King Vegeta half-lied. Prince Vegeta really did have to go through this ritual in order to become king. A king always needed a mate, and this was exactly what the ritual was going to do. Only, Vegeta didn't need to know that insignificant and minor detail. (A/N: HA)

"Oh....why wasn't I told about this before?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Well, we thought that the sooner the better, and tomorrow is as soon as we can make it. And one more thing, brat. Just follow these three rules I'm about to convey to you." 

"Uh...okay, what are the three rules?" 

"First, you must whisper in a very low voice what the priest instructs you to say." 'That takes care of Bulma hearing and recognizing his voice...' King Vegeta thought.

"Okay..." 

"Second, you mustn't look at the person who will be there with you. Don't take off your hood or the mask you will be wearing. If you do, you'll fail your test to see whether you are king material." King Vegeta lied. "And third, DON'T _EVER_ question _anything_ that the priests says, understood?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. Now the ritual will be held tomorrow at 7:00. You mustn't be late. Your mother and I won't be allowed to accompany you. In the room, it will be only you, the priest, and another person who will be dressed in the same garments as you." King Vegeta informed his son with a stern voice.

"Okay Father, but one question, who is going to be the other person in the room with me, other than the priest?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out _after_ the ritual is completed."

"Okay." Vegeta answered, knowing that there was some shady business going on. The rules just didn't make any sense. 'I wonder why I can't look at the other person..."

Young Vegeta was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his father speaking to him.

"All right brat, I have to attend to other matters, I will see you at dinner, dismissed." King Vegeta told him in an uncompromising tone of voice, right before he left the throne room.

Prince Vegeta just stared at the door that his father had just used to exit out of the throne room with. Eventually, he shook his head out of anymore thoughts about tomorrow, and he too left the throne room and decided to go to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Whatever is going on, I'll have to find out tomorrow...' were Vegeta's last thoughts before he jumped off his bed and proceeded to get ready for dinner.

************************************************************************

__

Meanwhile, at the Briefs residents...

"Bulma dear!!" Mrs. Briefs voice rang out, which could be heard all throughout the entire house.

Bulma swiftly came running into the kitchen. She looked around and saw that both her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. She looked at her father. He was in the process of taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right hand while his left held his glasses. To Bulma, he gave the impression of a person under a lot of stress for some reason. 

Bulma gave her father a quizzical look and tilted her head a bit, "Daddy?"

"Huh, oh! Bulma, I asked your mother to call you because I have something very important to discuss with you." 

"Okay......then what is it?" 

"Well, Bulma, there is this ritual that will take place tomorrow, and you will be a part of it. You see, _every_ Saiyan, at one point in their life, have to undergo this specific ritual. It has to do with your future. And, it so happens, on the same day that you will be undergoing this ritual, another Saiyan, your age, will also be going through the same ritual. Just, ignore him or her."

Bulma looked at her father, then her mother, who had "_that look" _on her face again. Bulma thought for a minute. 'It must be something _very_ important if even Mommy is excited about it...' Bulma thought.

"Okay Daddy, is that it?"

Dr. Briefs started to think about what he said. 'Did I miss anything out?' He was unconsciously nodding his head with his eyebrows furrowed as he analyzed what he said to Bulma earlier. Suddenly, he stopped nodding his head, and abruptly looked at Bulma.

"No, there is more. I need you to follow a couple of _very important _rules." he informed, stressing out the words 'very important'. 

"Sure Daddy, what are they?" 

"Okay, here it goes...first, only whisper what the priest tells you to say. Second, DON'T look at the other person with you AT ALL. Third, don't take off your hood or mask. And fourth, do EXACTLY what the priest tells you to do, and DON'T question." Dr. Briefs finished. Bulma listened to what he had to say intently while she nodded her head. 

"Okay, dear, did you get all that?" Dr. Briefs asked, hoping Bulma absorbed what he said, and that he didn't have to say _everything _all over again.

Bulma nodded her head. 'I wonder what kind of ritual it is, I'm mean, I'm only five...what can be so important that I have to go through a ritual _now." _She thought as she smiled at her father and nodded her head again. 

Dr. Briefs simply patted her head. Dr. Briefs realized that he forgot one more thing. "Bulma dear, there's also one more thing. Your mother and I won't be allowed to go with you. Are you all right with that, dear?" 

"Yes Daddy, I'm a big girl!" Bulma said in the most adorable way.

"Yes Bulma, your a big girl...the ritual will begin at 7:00 tomorrow."

"Morning or night?" Bulma asked, she didn't exactly enjoy waking up early.

Briefs smiled, knowing fully about how much his little Bulma wasn't a morning person. "Night." he answered.

"All right!" Bulma exclaimed as she skipped out of the kitchen and into her room to plan out what she was going to wear. (A/N: like it matters, she's gonna be wearing a robe...sheesh!).

************************************************************************

__

The next day....Day of the Ritual...6:45...

"Bulma honey, don't forget what your father told you." clued Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes Mommy, I remember."

"Good dear, now hurry or your going to be late!" Mrs. Briefs spoke to Bulma in a tone that would be usually used with a 2 year old.

Bulma looked at her father and mother, who were standing next to one another. She smiled, and she slowly and turned her head away and gently put on her mask. The mask was very unusual. It had a unique design on it and it only covered half her face. Only her mouth was visible. After making sure her mask was in place, she gradually placed the hood of the robe over her head. She was now completely covered. No one who saw her would ever be able to recognize her. She took one last look at her parents, and then she turned around. 

Bulma looked in awe at the door in front of her. It was a grand door with different patterns on it. She then took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as she entered, darkness hit her eyes. All she saw was a room that was completely dark, and in the middle of the room was a tall person who was wearing a robe and a mask, like her own. However, his or her (Bulma couldn't tell whether it was a male or female) mask's design was unlike her own. She noticed a highly structured and ornate table in front of the tall person. Bulma guessed the tall person was the priest who was to perform the ritual. The only source of light for the room were the little candles that were lit on the table in front of the priest.

After Bulma's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that a third person was also in the room, who just entered through the other door from the opposite side of the room.

'Hmm.....must be the other person undergoing the ritual....' Bulma logically thought to herself.

She quickly glanced at the other person, and then she promptly drew her eyes back onto the priest. Her father's words came rushing back to her...`..DON'T look at the other person with you, AT ALL.....'

~~~Vegeta's POV~~

'I guess that's the other person who will be present during the ritual, besides me and the priest...' considered Vegeta.

'He looks around my age' Vegeta thought, automatically assuming it was a boy. (A/N: Oh, Veggie, you are sooo wrong...hehe)

Vegeta looked back at the priest. The priest began signaling for them to progress towards him. He began walking closer to the priest, as was the other person. Both of them kept on walking until they made their way to the table. Both now stood side by side, in front of the elaborate table. 

Vegeta scanned the items on the table.

'Humph....some candles, a bowl, two necklaces, an ancient looking book...' the bored prince thought to himself. He was quickly losing interest in this whole ritual thing.

'Can't he go any faster, I want to go back to training...' Vegeta mentally whined to himself.

~~_Back to everyone's point of view~~~_

Priest looked at the two of them. He reached over and grasped Vegeta's right and Bulma's left hand. He suddenly brought their two hands together. He ordered them to hold their hands.

'Just what the hell does he think he is doing?!?' Vegeta thought furiously. Vegeta was just about to open his mouth and protest, when he remembered his father's warnings. 

`And third, DON'T _EVER_ question _anything_ that the priests says, understood?' his father's voice rang through his head.

'Crap...' With that last thought, Vegeta grasped the other person's hand. 

Bulma felt strange. Just by holding this other person's hand, she felt like she knew him or her. Bulma just shrugged those weird feelings away. 

She looked on as the priest took both of the necklaces, one in each hand, and began chanting from the book. Neither Bulma or Vegeta understood a word coming out of the priest's mouth. 

The priest began to slowly rock back and forth while he was chanting. The way he verbalized those words made them sound as he was singing a song, a sweet melodic song. The priest set the two necklaces down after a couple of minutes of chanting. He then, slowly reached behind the bowl and revealed a dagger.

'Heh, I didn't notice that on the table, guess it was hidden by the bowl.' concluded Vegeta. 

The dagger gleamed in the candlelit room. Bulma was amazed at how beautiful an object usually used to cause harm could look. She quickly shook her head, taking herself out of the trance. 

With a gruff voice, the priest ordered for the both of them to bare their wrists. Vegeta and Bulma did as they were told. The priest then continued to chant once again. He moved the ornate bowl forward, so it was now resting right underneath their wrists. He ordered them to let go of each other's hands. Once again, they did as they were told, but with their wrists still above the bowl.

The priest instructed them to move their arms and wrists closer together, so that there was no room left in between. As if the arms were attached in some way. Again, while chanting, the priest slowly took the dagger and drew a pattern on their wrists. He made it so that the drawing looked like nothing unless the two wrists were put together to complete it.

Both Vegeta and Bulma looked on with their mouths open in amazement. The design began glowing as the blood flowed from their wrists to the bowl. 

Both looked on with wide eyes as the priest took each necklace and dipped it in their blood, which was in the bowl. He slowly took the necklaces out. Their blood was dripping off of the necklaces. All of the sudden, miraculously, the necklaces also began to glow. The blood was amazingly soaked up by the necklaces. The blood disappeared. 

'Wow...' was the only thing Bulma could think of when she saw all of this.

Vegeta suddenly noticed that the two necklaces looked exactly like the design on their wrists. If the necklaces were to be put together, then the pattern would look complete, like their wrists. 

'Weird...' Vegeta thought astonished.

Vegeta looked down at their wrists. The design was very unique. It was circular with many different patterns in the middle. Multiple shapes could be seen in the center. It was amazing at how quickly the priest was able to etch the elaborate design on their flesh. 

Bulma looked on as the priest took one necklace and brought it near her. Before he proceeded to put the necklace on her, there had to be one more thing done.

"Repeat after me, _Dai zma mayra dee azai meena._" the Priest instructed. ( Meaning: I take thee as my mate.)

Bulma remembered to whisper the words, "Dai zma mayra dee azai meena." Bulma did as she was earlier told by her father.

The priest then carefully proceeded to put the necklace on Bulma. She looked at it, she noticed the pattern on it was identical to the side of the design on her wrist. Bulma was so lost in thought as she observed the necklace, she didn't notice that the person standing next to her was undergoing the same thing that she had to go through.

"Dai zma mayra dee azai meena." Vegeta finished as the priest placed the necklace around his collar.

Little did they know the significance of the necklaces. The necklace would be reunited as one on the ceremony of their actual Mating/Bonding. The necklace would become one, just as they were to become one. 

The priest then announced, speaking in normal Saiyago, "I now declare you two officially betrothed mates!"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bulma began smacking her head, making sure she was hearing right. Silence took over. Then suddenly....

"WHAAAAT!?!?!?!!?" both shrieked in unison.

Vegeta recognized the voice, as did Bulma his.

"No...it can't be..." Vegeta whispered, dread taking over his body.

Vegeta swiftly reached over and pulled off Bulma's hood. 'Blue hair!?!?'

Bulma did the same, she immediately recognized the unusual spiking hairstyle. Bulma gasped, confirming her assumption. Both looked directly at eachother, and.....

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" both bellowed at the tops of their lungs.

************************************************************************

HEHE It seems Vegeta and Bulma aren't too happy with the arrangement. Well, come on folks, they're only five! They'll learn to love eachother! They have to! heh heh! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I'm gonna try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm gonna have to skip some years tho, but not a lot. Oh, and the obstacles in the way didn't start yet.....NOW, READ AND REVIEW DAMN IT! YOU GOTTA! OR...OR....I'LL DIE, YEA, THAT'S RIGHT, MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! NOW, WOULDN'T YOU FEEL GUILTY IF I DIED!! HAHAHAHA! LOL 

********** ************ ************ **********

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

__


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's note: Sorry guys for making ya wait so long for the update! I've been busy lately. Ya see, school is starting soon, and I realized that I didn't do A LOT of things that I said I would during the summer. Plus, I've had family over...no time there. I dunno, but me writing fanfiction is a BIG secret! NO ONE in my family knows! Well, that's b/c they'll prolly think me crazy for writing about a romance between two anime characters (Vegeta and Bulma rule!) And, secondly, I wanna try writing lemons, and if I were caught writing lemons...well....I dunno what their reactions would be...I mean, in my family, sex is a REALLY sensitive subject. We NEVER talk about it. I was never given THE TALK. I learned all about it in the third grade, in a very crude way...namely a boy named Chris sitting at my lunch table would put his chicken nuggets in VERY weird positions, and he would explain to the whole table what those two chicken nuggets were doing...(don't ask I haven't heard from him since the fifth grade)....lol Anyway, so, me writing fanfic is TOTALLY TOP SECRET! So, keep it on the down-low......lol :) Anyway, here is your much awaited update...

****

READ! To explain a few things about the ritual, I would like to inform you all that the symbol was cut on the underside of their wrists. So, in order to see it, their palms would have to be facing them....just a lil FYI......:) On with the story! 

Last time on 'The Time Will Come':

Vegeta and Bulma undergo the ritual. They find out that they are to be betrothed mates. Needless to say, they are NOT happy about it....

The Time Will Come

The Plan

__

In the Ritual Room...

After the two young Saiyans were done yelling 'Noooo' at the tops of their lungs, they looked at eachother with shock and fear. Bulma looked away. 

"I can't believe this is happening, there must be some logical explanation! Yeah, that's right, it's some big mistake! Yeah, and all we have to do is tell the nice priest man to reverse it...yea, that's right.." young Bulma was sputtering. She was merely babbling due to shock. Bulma totally forgot about the other occupant of the room. 

"Would you shut-UP!" Vegeta bellowed. Bulma's head snapped up, and glared at him. 

"It's all your fault!!" Bulma screamed.

"My fault?! I didn't plan this! I'm as unhappy as you!" Vegeta turned his back to her. He began thinking to himself. 'All right, who could have done this?! Who?! No one can plan this all out without the King knowing......'

"FATHER!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma suddenly without asking also figured out who was behind this as well.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!" 

Both Saiyans glared at each other. Then, Vegeta swiftly walked past her, to the door. Bulma followed. Both had a look that read "murder" on their faces. Vegeta threw the door open. Sure enough, both sets of their parents were waiting outside. 

Vegeta walked towards his father, and looked up, due to his small stature. He glared at his father.

"HOW DARE YOU?!! What have you done!? Is THIS the _important_ ritual you had me go through?! Now, thanks to you, I will have to mate with....her!" Vegeta said the word 'her' with as much disgust as he could muster while he pointed an accusing finger at her.

Bulma tuned out Vegeta's arguing with his own father, as she turned her attention to her own father to give him a piece of her mind.

"DADDY!!" Bulma yelled, while she held her two hands in tight fists at her sides while stomping her right foot on the ground...over and over again....

"Yes Bulma dear..." Dr. Briefs knew what was coming next...

"HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING!! I DON'T WANNA MATE WITH SHORTY!! Bulma said as she pointed her left thumb at Vegeta.

Vegeta heard the word the Bulma referred to him as. "Shorty?!? Who are you calling Shorty? You should be honored to be betrothed to me, a prince, and soon to be King!" Vegeta abruptly turned to his father once again. "You better undo this old man!!!"

"That cannot be done." King Vegeta told him sternly. "You both have been marked," King Vegeta said, as he glanced at their wrists. "And, you both have worn the sacred necklaces."

"What?! Are you trying to say that, just because we've worn these stupid necklaces, we are stuck with eachother!?!" Bulma shrieked.

"Bulma!" Dr. Briefs said strictly. "Watch your tone of voice!" Dr. Briefs expected Bulma to turn to him with her head down in shame, and say her usual. `I'm sorry Daddy'. However, that is not what he received.

"What do you mean 'Watch your tone of voice'??!! You expect _me_ to embrace the fact that I'm now Shorty's betrothed mate with open arms?!? I don't want to mate with him!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, just to get her point across even more.

"Now Bulma......" Bulma's ditzy mother started. Bulma quickly turned her head towards her mother, with a deadly glare. "Oh dear......" Bulma's mother let out a defeated sigh.

King Vegeta's voice boomed, "We will leave you two alone to accept your fate, I don't care how you two go about it, but you better accept it, it WILL NOT be changed!!" King Vegeta looked very, very mad. He certainly got his point across when Bulma stopped her tirade, and nodded her head in shame. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?" he added.

"Yes sir." Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.

"Good, now when you two come for lunch, I expect you two to have resolved this." 

"Fine." both five year olds whispered.

Vegeta might be a prince, and he might be incredibly proud and snobby, but he is still five years old, and he still has a wee bit of respect for his father. 

The two five year olds watched the four adults walk past Bulma, away from them, and down the grand hall. 

Bulma looked at their retreating figures with her head turned. Bulma let out a defeated sigh. She slowly turned to face Vegeta. Vegeta was glaring straight at Bulma, with his hands in tight fists. A scowl appeared on Bulma little, usually angelic, face. 

"Girl, I will not mate with you." Vegeta said in an obviously angry voice.

"And I don't wanna mate with you.....Shorty." Bulma added. Vegeta glare on her grew even harsher, if that were even possible.

"We have to stop this somehow!" both said together.

They stared at each other, with shock written on their faces. Vegeta recovered from his shock, and quickly replaced it with a scowl as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Okay, okay, I got an idea." Bulma paused as she looked at Vegeta if he was listening. Vegeta was looking right at her, waiting for her to get on with it and finish. "Okay, we can't do anything about it now, but when we get older, they can't stop us! We can call the whole thing off!" Bulma finished with glee.

"No shit, but what about these markings!" the irritated Vegeta said as he turned his hand over, with his palm facing him, and he pointed to his wrist, the symbol.

"Don't worry about it! I'll come up with something! You'll be king one day, and you'll be able to change the stupid law thing!" Bulma explained.

"Oh, I see where your getting at. I become king one day, and I'll control everything, including whether or not I mate with you or not. And then, I could easily change it so that I don't have to mate with you!" Vegeta said, more to himself. 

Bulma nodded rapidly. "Guess your not as stupid as they say you are!" Bulma giggled. Vegeta glared at her. "Oh, and don't forget, we will have to put in act in front of our parents. We have to make them think that we absolutely adore the idea of us one day becoming mates." Bulma spat, disgustingly. Just the mere _thought_ of mating with Vegeta disgusted her. (A/N: hey, they're FIVE!) 

"Fine, that settles it, they won't suspect a thing!" Vegeta said with glee. (A/N: is that possible? lol)

"Now, let's go, I'm hungry!" Bulma exclaimed, as she raced down the hallway.

Vegeta was left behind. He just stood in the hallway, holding the medallion of the necklace around his neck. 'Hmm.....I like this necklace, I hope I don't have to give it up when I declare her as not being my mate....oh well, guess that's up to me, because _I'm_ gonna be king......' Vegeta proudly thought to himself, thinking that since he would be king, everything would go his way, but little did he know that there were some things that even the King of Vegetasei could not control.....

************************************************************************

I'm sorry guyz! I've just been really....really busy! I wrote another fic, I did one chapter soo far. I hope you all read that, and review dammit! See what happens when you guys don't review, I lose my inspiration....so REVIEW GODAMMIT! Anyway, in the next chapter, I will make Vegeta and Bulma 10 years old. I know you think it's going slow. Many wanna see some 'hanky panky', but you guys will have to wait! Now, you all can see just HOW unhappy the little ones are.....they ARE five yrs. old.........Anyway.... ciao!!

********** ************ ************ **********

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

If you like this story, try reading my other one.........

`Steal Me' 

Summary of 'Steal Me':

Vegeta only has 3 more months left in Frieza's service, before he can return back to Vegetasei for good. However, he is told that he has one more mission left, that will take around 5-6 months...making his stay longer. He is told that he has to kidnap Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs. Frieza is going to use Bulma as a bargaining tool against her father. Vegeta is chosen because Frieza has come to think of him as being a celibate. Vegeta irritably takes the assignment. However, a very different relationship will form between Bulma and Vegeta on that space ship......alone.....with only each other........(will be lemonish) ........

Please read THIS one and please review!!!!!!!!! 

:)

ciao 

__

(Hey, I'll do anything to try and get more people to read my fanfics........) 


	8. The Crisis Begins

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

****

Author's Note: 

Hello! Anyway, here is the 8th chapter of 'The Time Will Come'. I'm sorry, but I've sorta neglected my fanfics........PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But, I AM a lil bummed out because I've written 7 chapters for this story already, and I haven't received the amount of reviews that I believe that I should be receiving....Anyhoo, here's the next chapter...

****

Last time on 'The Time Will Come':

Bulma and Vegeta argue with their parents about their decision of choosing the other as their betrothed mates. However, they soon get over it because they formulate a plan, in which they won't have to become mates......

****

FYI - Vegeta and Bulma are now 10 yrs. old. I'm gonna help my readers out by telling them, so they don't have to do the math.....I always hate it when I'm reading a fanfic, and out comes a new chapter informing the reader that _blank_ number of years have passed, but they don't tell ya the age, leaving the reader to look at previous chapters so they can do the freaking math, and figure out their age......I'm sorry, that's just one of my pet peeves...........

The Time Will Come

****

The Crisis Begins

Vegeta and Bulma had managed to keep their plan on the 'hush-hush' effectively. Their parents actually believed that Vegeta and Bulma truly adored the idea of them mating one day. When, in fact, they were still disgusted by it. However, they don't hate each other with that same passion that they did when they were younger. Sure they argued all of the time, but it was more like teasing. Their insults were merely on friendly terms.....well, most of the time.....

Vegeta had left Vegetasei and had gone to Reku-sei to complete his intense schooling in a three year program when he was eight. His father had to do the same, and so did his father before him, and his father.....well, you get it. Every king of Vegetasei had to be intensely educated. The king would need to be knowledgeable in many different areas, including fighting.

************************************************************************

'The brat's returning soon.......so that would make him........10 years old now.....' Kiyoshi thought over. 

You see, over the years, Kiyoshi and Frieza have been planning out a big incident that would take place. An incident that would make Kiyoshi king, and give Frieza free reign over the Saiyan people. The day that they had planned on, since the day that Vegeta was born, would be taking place soon. 

'Just a couple more days, and I'll be king...' Kiyoshi thought evilly. 

************************************************************************

__

Dr. Briefs' laboratory...

"Wow, it's been three years already! Vegeta should be coming back soon. Just one more day, and the asshole will be back....." Bulma said out loud to herself, as she tinkered with one of her father's inventions. 

Bulma stopped what she was doing, and took a break. She had been trying to get a specific computer chip inserted in the machine just the right way so it could work. She had been at it for over an hour. She went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She opened the fridge and bent her back forward to grab something on the bottom shelf. As she was doing so, her medallion fell out from under her shirt. She straightened her back out. She took the medallion into her delicate hands. Her fingers traced the pattern on the medallion. Then her fingers traced the pattern on her wrist. She suddenly scowled with annoyance.

'I can't wait till Vegeta becomes king so he can stop this whole nonsense of me and him getting mated.'

Bulma sighed, and tucked the medallion back under her shirt. She decided that she had taken enough of a break, and she proceeded to get back to work on getting that damn computer chip into the stupid machine the right way.

************************************************************************

__

Reku-sei.....

Vegeta was laying on his bed looking straight up at the ceiling in his room. It was night time on Reku-sei. Probably every inhabitant on Reku-sei was in deep slumber, except Prince Vegeta. He was contemplating about the past three years he had spent away from his planet.

'I wonder if anything interesting has happened while I was gone..' Vegeta thought to himself. 

Vegeta was to board his private royal ship first thing tomorrow morning. However, he wouldn't be alone on the ship. (A/N: He's only ten!) Nappa, the ship's crew, and a couple of servants were to go with him. His father had assigned Nappa to keep an eye on Vegeta so that he wouldn't get into any trouble. So far, Nappa had been doing a good job too. The only thing left was to make sure that Prince Vegeta arrived back on Vegetasei safely. 

Vegeta turned over in his bed, and he came face to face with his nightstand. He eyed the necklace that he had placed on it. It glistened in the moonlight. It looked mesmerizing just laying there on the nightstand. Vegeta always took the necklace off before going to bed because he found it uncomfortable to sleep while wearing a large medallion around his neck. 

While he was eying the necklace, Vegeta's eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

'I'm going to have to start acting as if I like the girl again when I get back.' Vegeta thought with annoyance.

To Vegeta, the whole mating with Bulma thing wasn't really a big issue. He was planning on changing it when he became king, nothing to it. He didn't like her, and she didn't like him, so nothing to worry about. 

Vegeta's last thoughts, before he closed his eyes and settled into a deep slumber, were, 'Now what time was it that Nappa said to meet him at the docking bay..........'

************************************************************************

__

The next morning, on Vegetasei....

King Vegeta woke up to the sound of explosions around him. He sat up in bed. 

'What the hell!?!' he thought with alarm.

He looked at his mate to make sure she was okay. She was looking back at him with alarm in her eyes, and worry written all over her beautiful face. King Vegeta quickly got out of bed, and got dressed. Keona merely watched him, not saying a word. He finished dressing and walked across the room and to the door, as soon as he opened the door wide enough for himself to be able to walk through, Keona finally spoke up.

"Be careful." she said quietly, with worry.

King Vegeta froze at where he was, he simple turned his head towards her, and looked at her. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." he smirked. He turned his head towards the door again and walked out. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he made sure it was locked. Almost immediately after he was done making sure he locked the door, he was met up by a Royal Guard. The guard briefly saluted his King with respect. King Vegeta, with an expressionless face, nodded in acknowledgement, allowing the guard to continue informing him on what was happening. As soon as those five words left the guard's lips, King Vegeta's face wasn't so expressionless anymore. His face contorted to that of worry and anger.

"We're being attacked by Frieza...." King Vegeta repeated to himself.

************************************************************************

__

The Briefs' Residents...

"Daddy, what's happening?!" Bulma asked with concern. As she watched her father putting all of his important machinery and equipment into capsules. He was moving quickly. He paused in what he was doing, and looked at Bulma. 

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine, just stay here with your mother." he answered, trying to reassure his daughter.

Bulma nodded, her blue hair bobbing around her head 

"Where are you going?" Callia (A/N: Mrs. Briefs) asked worriedly.

"I'm going to the palace to see if Vegeta will need any of my assistance. By the looks of these explosions, it's not just some minor foe, this enemy knows what he's doing." he explained. With that, he capsuled the last of his equipment, and headed out the door to the palace. 

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs watched from the window. 

"Come back home safely, Daddy." Bulma whispered, as her mother put her arms around her, and held her in a comforting embrace. 

************************************************************************

__

At the same time on Reku-sei....

Vegeta woke up and got ready to leave. He left his room and headed for the docking bay. He arrived and saw Nappa instructing the servants on where to put the many boxes of cargo in the storage area of the ship. Nappa momentarily stopped what he was doing to salute to Vegeta, and then he went back to what he was doing.

Vegeta walked into the ship, and shortly, Nappa followed him inside into the control room. Nappa began instructing the crew, as Vegeta watched, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Vegeta for some reason or other, felt restless. He felt as if he was incomplete, like he was forgetting something. Vegeta felt like something was missing. He began to walk to his chambers in the ship.

Nappa turned his head, and questioned, "My prince?"

"Shut up Nappa, I'm going to my chambers." Vegeta snapped, without even turning around.

After being told that, Nappa blinked a couple of times, comprehending what he was told, since he was a bit slow at times. After a while he nodded his head, but Vegeta was long gone, and in his room. Nappa turned back around to finish instructing the crew.

In his room, Vegeta looked around, to see if anything was missing. After a good two minutes, he gave up, and decided that he was probably getting this feeling because he didn't have anything to eat yet. Vegeta was ready to leave his room and head for the dining room, when he noticed his nightstand. Even though it was a totally different nightstand, it still managed to remind him of what he was forgetting. 

Vegeta's hand went to his throat, as he groped for the necklace, only to find out that he wasn't wearing it.

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed angrily.

Vegeta decided to go back to the room he was using while on the planet to retrieve his necklace. Vegeta merely walked out of the ship, without being noticed by Nappa. 

He ran to the room that he used while staying on Reku-sei, and swung the door open. He noticed the necklace laying on the nightstand. He grabbed it and quickly put it on. He turned around to run back to the docking bay and board his ship. As soon as the docking bay came into view, he saw his ship getting ready to take off.

"No...." Vegeta complained. 

He heard the countdown on the loudspeaker. 

"3....." 

"I gotta make it!" Vegeta told himself.

"2....."

'Almost there..." he thought with hope.

"1....."

As soon as Vegeta was only about five feet away from it, the ship could be seen shaking, ready to lift off.

"Nooooo!!" Vegeta shouted, as the ship took off, leaving him behind in Reku-sei.

"Ship number 7395S2K, has left the docking area." the loudspeaker announced.

"Shit, there went my ship!" Vegeta cursed loudly. However, his look of anger suddenly turned into a mischievous look. "Heh, well, _now_ I have a reason to get rid of Nappa." Vegeta thought with delight.

Vegeta looked around. Since it was so early in the morning, and at this time, traffic was low at the docking bay, the only other ship there was a single-person space pod.

Vegeta sighed with annoyance, "I guess that's my new ride home." He didn't feel like going to the people in charge of the docking bay to get clearance for the ship. Instead, he chose to just take the ship, without any consent. Vegeta climbed into the space pod. The door closed behind him. He took his seat and pressed a couple of buttons. 

"Well, here goes nothing, Vegeta thought, as the pod rumbled to life, and took off.

'I'm coming home.' Vegeta thought pleasantly, not being aware of the turmoil his planet and people were going through at the exact same time.

***********************************************************************

__

Meanwhile, on Prince Vegeta's original ship...

Nappa wondered why the prince decided to stay in is room for so long. He hadn't come out at all, since they took off. Nappa knew better than to disturb the prince while he wanted time to be alone. Nappa didn't bother checking on the prince. 

'What trouble can he get into in his room.....at this age...' Nappa finished with a knowing smirk.

Little did he know, that the prince wasn't even present in the ship, but some hundred miles behind them in another ship.

************************************************************************

All right! That was Chapter 8!! I hope you like it, cuz now, the plot in sorta unfolding a bit more. No B/V action yet, remember, they still hate each other, and they are only TEN years old. However, I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I try, really I do, but school has been really tough. I'm not doing so good in Algebra. Oh well, don't let me bore ya with my problems. The next chapter, I will try, to get out soon. Just give me a little time! lol Anyway, Chapter 9 will explain what is happening a little more. However, everyone prolly knows whats gonna happen....sorry, but I SUCK at surprise. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, AND READ WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT!! I HOPE YOUR NOT BORED, JUST LET ME KNOW, AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT JUICIER! 

********** ************ ************ **********

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

If you like this story, try reading my other one.........

`Steal Me' 

Summary of 'Steal Me':

Vegeta only has 3 more months left in Frieza's service, before he can return back to Vegetasei for good. However, he is told that he has one more mission left, that will take around 5-6 months...making his stay longer. He is told that he has to kidnap Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs. Frieza is going to use Bulma as a bargaining tool against her father. Vegeta is chosen because Frieza has come to think of him as being a celibate. Vegeta irritably takes the assignment. However, a very different relationship will form between Bulma and Vegeta on that space ship......alone.....with only each other........(will be lemonish) ........

Please read THIS one and please review!!!!!!!!! 

:)

ciao 

__

(Hey, I'll do anything to try and get more people to read my fanfics........) 


	9. The End?

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

****

Author's Note: 

Hello all!! Since your reading this, I'm glad that you find my fanfic somewhat interesting. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry about the goddamn delay in updates. It's just my school and after-school activities are taking a lot of my time away from working on my fics. I always plan on working on them, but time just flies by sooo fast! Anyway, here's Chapter 9 of 'The Time Will Come'.

One more thing! **This chapter is extremely packed with A LOT of action! Many important things take place in this chapter. Oh, and I hope you don't get confused!**

****

Last time on 'The Time Will Come':

Kiyoshi and Frieza's diabolical plan is put into action. Vegeta is left behind by accident by Nappa (without Nappa knowing), so he is obligated to use another ship (a space pod). Vegetasei is going into a war of sorts....

****

The Time Will Come

The End?

King Vegeta walked briskly through the halls of the grand palace. He finally arrived at his destination, the War Room. In this room, he would discuss strategies with his top three generals, Bardock, Kajuka, and Verloc. King Vegeta pushed open both of the doors. As soon as he entered the room, the scowl on his face grew deeper. The sight that met him was truly displeasurable, especially at a time like this. He looked on as his generals yelled at each other.

"You fool, don't you understand, we can't use our ships because the enemy have scanners that will have the ability to locate where our ships are heading!" Bardock bellowed in Verloc's face.

"No matter, that will only help them in realizing that our ships are heading their way, bringing their eternal demise!" Verloc yelled back, stubbornly .

Bardock looked back at Verloc as if he were insane. He slammed his fist on the massive table once. " Imbecile!! They will destroy our ships even before we have a chance to use them!!" 

Kajuka just stood there, looking over several maps. He would write on them occasionally. King Vegeta had had enough of their incessant arguing. He personally knew which one was right, and which one was wrong.

"QUIET!" King Vegeta roared. At once, they all bowed in respect, then they looked up at him. He looked at Verloc and growled, "We will NOT use the ships. You know perfectly well of the technology that Frieza possesses. Our ships will do no good."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Verloc said in a calm anger-filled voice. Verloc glared at Bardock, who glared back. Verloc hated Bardock. For some odd reason, King Vegeta decided to make the third-class a first-class, and make him a general. And if that wasn't enough to anger Verloc, King Vegeta also respected the former third-class immensely. 

King Vegeta looked at Kajuka, who spread out the maps in front of the king. "What are their positions?" he asked while glaring down at the maps.

"There have so far been word of his troops in the Western, Eastern, and Southern sectors. No word has come of his fighters in the Northern Sector." Kajuka answered. The capital, including the palace was located in the Northern Sector. 

King Vegeta began stroking his goatee. "That's strange, wouldn't he first attack the capital?" `I don't get it.' He looked at Bardock, "You and your men will go and defend the Western Sector." Bardock merely nodded in agreement. The king then looked at Verloc, "You take your men and fight them off in the Eastern Sector. Kajuka, you take your men to the Southern Sector. I want word of everything that happens." King Vegeta concluded, as he looked at his three generals in the eye. 

"But, Your Highness, what about the Northern Sector, something is bound to happen." Bardock inquired.

"I will be here protecting the Northern Sector with my guards." he informed. They all looked at him with surprise. "I know that Frieza is going to make an entrance here, and I'll be waiting for him." King Vegeta revealed.

All three of his men looked at him with awe and a tremendous amount of respect. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement. 

King Vegeta reached for his scouter. He adjusted the ear and eye pieces. When he was done, he looked back at his men and said, "I'll see you all at the celebration that will be held in honor of our victory." 

Bardock, Kajuka, and Verloc bowed to their king, and smirked with admiration of their king. 

'There truly won't ever be a king quite like him.' Bardock thought with recognition. They all nodded once more and left the War Room. 

It was time to defend and protect their planet.

************************************************************************

__

Docking Bay, Vegeta-sei....

The man in charge of monitoring the ships that left and entered Vegeta-sei sat their doing just that. He recognized the Prince's ship reaching Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. 

At that exact moment, King Vegeta entered the room. He quickly got up and bowed in respect. King Vegeta nodded, "That's my son's ship." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Yes sire, it is."

************************************************************************

__

Frieza's ship...

Frieza sat there in his chair, drinking his wine. He looked at the screen in front of him. He took a sip of his wine. 

"Zarbon, magnify that picture, I can't make out anyting."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered automatically. He pushed a button and the picture on the screen changed to that of a ship nearing Vegeta-sei. Frieza looked closely at the picture. He examined it for a minute. Suddenly, his eyes widened. The insignia of the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei was clearly on it. 

"Is that not the Prince's ship?" Zarbon asked his master.

Frieza, without taking his eyes off of the screen, took a sip of his wine, and smirked. "Yes, Zarbon, I believe it is."

"Would you like me to do anything, Lord?" Zarbon asked uneasily.

"Destroy it."

************************************************************************

__

The Docking Bay Control Room, on Vegeta-sei....

King Vegeta looked at the screen once more, and suddenly he turned to the man in charge of the communications with the ships.

"Inform them of the danger, tell them to turn around at once until I say it is safe enough." The man nodded and turned back to the screen. Right when his pointer finger touched the communications button, from the corner of his eye he saw the screen emanating a bright light. He quickly looked up. The image that met his eyes horrified him. He looked back at the king standing behind him. He observed how the king was holding his hands in tight fists at his sides.

King Vegeta looked at the screen. All that was left was debris. No bodies could be made out of all fragments. He was then engulfed with an all too familiar emotion, rage. 

'My son.....my heir.........no.' he thought with a mixture of sorrow and rage.

The man looked on at his king. He was baffled at what to do. He suddenly became aware of the blood staining his king's gloves. 

He held his fists so tight, that his nails penetrated his gloves and skin, thus initiating the bleeding which stained his white gloves. He noticed, with dread, how his king's eyes changed to a red color. 

"Not good...." he thought. 

"Leave." King Vegeta whispered.

"Uh, umm, yes sire." he bowed, and quickly left.

As soon as King Vegeta was certain the man had left, he let out mighty roar, letting out all of the grief and anguish he felt.

'Nooooo...' he thought, this couldn't be happening.

A dark figure in the corner of the room watched the display, and quickly left the room.

'Annihilation of Prince Vegeta...complete.' he thought with glee, as he quickly escaped through a hidden door, making sure the king didn't see him.

************************************************************************

__

Frieza'a ship....

"Zarbon, I believe it's time to pay our favorite Monkey King a visit." Frieza stated, as he took a sip from his wine, finished the last in his goblet. 

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered, as he pushed some buttons, making the next destination of the ship to be the Grand Palace on Vegeta-sei.

************************************************************************

__

Docking Bay, Control Room, Vegeta-sei....

King Vegeta stood there, completely livid. He felt the ground rumbling. He knew that Frieza had come. 

"Frieza will pay." he managed to say through all of his anger. With a swoosh of his cape, he turned around, and reached for the door, to meet Frieza, and destroy him once and for all. However, as soon as he opened the door, he heard a beep come from the control, and he heard a voice that he thought that he would never hear again.

"What the hell is wrong with this ship! Why can't I get into Vegeta-sei! I demand you allow me to get into Vegeta-sei this instant!" the young voice of Prince Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta turned around to confirm that his hearing wasn't impaired. Sure enough, there was his son, with a scowl set on his face, complaining.

'He's alive....he's alive.' he thought with relief.

Young Vegeta suddenly noticed that his father was in the room. "Hey, old man! Nappa left me behind, the imbecile! I had to get a ride on this degrading space pod!" he exclaimed in his ten-year old whiny voice.

King Vegeta reached the controls and began pushing buttons. "Hey, old man, what are you doing?!?"

"The ship that Nappa was on was destroyed." he informed.

"WHAT!!?! How was it destroyed?? Who did it?!? Prince Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Frieza."

"Frieza?? Who the hell is Frieza?" 

"Boy, I'm am directing your ship to another destination, for your own safety. Vegeta-sei is at war with Frieza at this very moment."

"What!? Are you serious?"

King Vegeta scowled at his son, "Do I look otherwise."

"I refuse to run! I want to fight! I've been training while I was on Reku-sei. I know I can beat this Frieza bastard!" King Vegeta smirked at his son's persistence, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"You have no choice in the matter, brat."

"We'll see about that old man!" 

King Vegeta let out a sigh, "Look brat, I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I need you to live so you can beat Frieza when you get older."

"Father, can't you beat him?" Prince Vegeta whispered. The look in King Vegeta's eyes answered his question, without the use of words.

King Vegeta was able to control everything on the prince's ship through the controls in front of him. He instructed the ship to transport its passenger to a _ very _distant planet. King Vegeta made sure that the sleeping gas would be used. He looked at the screen. He watched as the gas took its affect. He looked at another screen, and saw the ship directing its object of destination away from Vegeta-sei, as it turned. 

"Good bye son." he whispered at the sleeping image of his son. He looked back down at the controls. He wanted to make sure that there was no record of his son even making contact with Vegeta-sei. He erased all memory of the computer. This way, they would never know where he sent Vegeta, thus preventing any harm coming to the prince.

'If I die, at least my blood will continue.' he thought, as he finally exited the room, to fight Frieza.

As soon as he left the control room, he was met with chaos. A majority of his guards were killed. Only a hand-full remained. He saw one of Frieza's men aiming at him, ready to blast him. King Vegeta fazed in front of him and punched him in the gut. When the man bent over, Vegeta then kneed him in the face. He then took a ki blast in his hand, and blasted Frieza's man to the other dimension. All that remained was ashes. He killed a couple more of Frieza's men. Whenever he would notice one of his men struggling to fend off Frieza's men, then he would intervene and finish off the enemy. There were only five of his own guards left.

King Vegeta instructed all of them to protect their queen, and he would finish off Frieza's men. His guards couldn't speak out against their king, so they did what they were told to do. King Vegeta finished off the rest of Frieza's men effortlessly. As soon as he blasted the last of them, he heard clapping behind him.

"Not bad Monkey King, not bad." came an oddly feminine voice. He turned, and he was face to face with his enemy, Frieza.

"You bastard." King Vegeta managed through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, I guess you heard of the demise of your brat, such a shame." Frieza chuckled.

"Bastard, you will pay." 

Frieza merely laughed, "Oh, don't give me all of the credit, I wasn't able to do all of this alone now. I don't want to be selfish now, do I?"

Vegeta just looked at him with a confused look, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

King Vegeta looked around the room. It was only him, Frieza, and his right-hand man Zarbon. Suddenly, he heard his named being called behind him.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around, to see his cousin. "Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi, you take on the green-haired pansy, and I'll take on Frieza." when he finished saying that, he turned his head and eyes back to Frieza. Suddenly, he felt pain wash over him. He looked down, and saw a hole in his abdomen. He turned his head, towards Kiyoshi. He saw the still smoking finger of his cousin, who had just shot a ki-beam through him.

"Kiyoshi?!?" Vegeta whispered with disbelief.

"Didn't Frieza tell you that he wasn't able to do all of this alone, I helped him Vegeta, it was me." Kiyoshi finished, with a smirk, as he saw the look on Vegeta's face. 

"Traitor, you will be killed." Vegeta managed to whisper, as blood began trickling out of his mouth. It was very hard for Vegeta to breathe. Vegeta felt his life energy quickly draining from him. He felt hatred towards his cousin, more than he felt towards Frieza. 

Vegeta suddenly fell down to his knees, with his right hand covering his wound. He wasn't able to hold himself much longer. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground completely. 

Kiyoshi walked towards him, and crouched down to his level, with a smirk on his face. "Oh, Vegeta, don't you like the sound of 'King Kiyoshi'? I think it has a nice ring to it. Oh, and don't worry about Keona, I'll take good care of her, if you know what I mean." 

Vegeta's eyes widened with horror. He spit in Kiyoshi's face, but unexpectedly, he whispered with a smirk, "It's not over." 

The smirk on Kiyoshi's face disappeared, as he stood back up from the crouch he was in. He extended his arm, with his palm facing Vegeta, and blasted him. He made sure not to totally damage the king's body because the people would want proof of their king's unexpected death. 

'He said that as if he knew something that I didn't.....' Kiyoshi thought, as he contemplated the king's last words to him. 'No matter, I'm king now.' he thought, as an evil smile appeared on his lips.

************************************************************************

_Explanation...._

It had been years since the attack on Vegeta-sei by Frieza. Kiyoshi was now the king, since he was the only one left with royal blood running through his veins. All of the Saiyans believed that Frieza killed their beloved King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. King Kiyoshi addressed the planet on the demise of their Royal King and Prince. He also added that in order to establish peaceful relations with Frieza, the Saiyans must do whatever the Ice-jin bids of the them to do. If it meant to destroy other planets, then they did just that. 

Many Saiyans were executed for contempt of the Royal Crown. These Saiyans included General Bardock, General Kajuka, General Verloc, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs all of which were executed for conspiracy against the Royal Crown. Many Saiyans were left orphaned. The Saiyans had entered a Dark Age. Favorable times were over, they no longer existed. The times of the reign of the King Vegeta was merely a distant memory. 

Bulma Brief's life was completely changed. She was no longer a blissful and carefree individual. She was now constantly on the run.

Oh, but what of our beloved Prince Vegeta. What has happened to him? Is he wandering somewhere in deep space? Is he contently living on another planet with a mate and family. Or is he dead, due to a malfunction of his ship. So many possibilities. Will we ever find out??

****

Will The Time Come??? 

************************************************************************

Hey guys! Well, there goes the end of Chapter 9! Yippee! Well, the next chapter will be coming out soon, I hope. In that Chapter, they will be A LOT older. Many things have changed. Oh, and didja get the whole '**Will **The Time Come' come thing. Doncha get it!? 'The Time **Will** Come'?!? Cool huh?! Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. 

****

I have a question for you all! Would you like me to continue the story in just later chapters, or make a whole "Part 2" type of thing. You know, like a new story "Will The Time Come?" You know what?!? I just might do that!! Oh yea! I'm soo smart! lol :)

__

********** ************ ************ **********

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

If you like this story, try reading my other one.........

`Steal Me' 

Summary of 'Steal Me':

Vegeta only has 3 more months left in Frieza's service, before he can return back to Vegetasei for good. However, he is told that he has one more mission left, that will take around 5-6 months...making his stay longer. He is told that he has to kidnap Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs. Frieza is going to use Bulma as a bargaining tool against her father. Vegeta is chosen because Frieza has come to think of him as being a celibate. Vegeta irritably takes the assignment. However, a very different relationship will form between Bulma and Vegeta on that space ship......alone.....with only each other........(will be lemonish) ........

Please read THIS one and please review!!!!!!!!! 

:)

ciao 

__

(Hey, I'll do anything to try and get more people to read my fanfics........) 

__ ****


End file.
